cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruso X
Ruso X is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 492 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ruso X work diligently to produce Lead and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Ruso X to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ruso X allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ruso X believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ruso X will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Diplomacy and Military History Guru Order Two days after it's establishment, Ruso saw that it needed a membership in an alliance for it's security and prosperity goals, it joined the Guru Order. During it's time in GO, NearX has been Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Security, and other government positions. History 2009-2011 * 7/16/2009, Nation founded * On 7/18/2009, Ruso X joins the Guru Order * On January 24, 2010, the Guru Order declared war on the New Sith Order in response to it's attacks on GO ally, FOK!, the conflict went on after FOK! and NSO reached peace, after NSO declared war on another ally of the order, Farkistan. Ruso X took part of this conflict until NSO's surrender on February 26. * On February 14 Menotah declared war on The Stickmen. FOK! declared war on Menotah on February 15 in defense of iFOK, a Stickmen member, GO attacked Menotah on February 17 in honor of their MDoAP with FOK. Menotah surrendered to FOK, GO and Stickmen on February 22. * November 2010, Ruso X buys nuclear weapons * January 21, 2011 - Guru Order declares war on ARES, who attacked FOK. Ruso X enters it's second global war. Ruso X is ultimately victorious. First time Ruso uses nuclear weapons Government and Constitution Rights of the People The two main rights that structures the country is freedom of speech and the right to bear arms. The people of Ruso X are allowed to express their views peacefully, as long as it does not defame any certain people. The right to bear arms is always enforced, but a person must be approved by the government before owning a gun. Government Structure The Ruson Congress consists of the Senate, and the General Assembly. The Senate consists of 100 Senators that are elected by their territory. There are two Senators per territory. The Senate can declare war, change laws, and sign treaties. The General Assembly consists of 50 elected assemblyman. The GA cannot pass laws, but it can vote whether to move one further to the Senate to vote for, and vote on resolutions. The Senate faces election every July, and the General Assembly Population Any person born in Ruso X is considered a citizen. Any person not born in Ruso X but is present in the nation, can gain citizenship without conditions so long as they follow all laws. The population demographic is mostly divided between Mexican and Caucasian descendants. Military The military forces of Ruso X is divided between two sectors, the Air Forces and the Ground Forces. The President has supreme authority of the military, and acts as the Commander-in-Chief of it. He shall appoint two head officers to lead both sectors. The officers act as second in command of their sector, second only to the President himself. Air Forces The Air Forces are known as the "Ruson Air Force," or the "RAF." The Chief Air Officer is responsible for the handling of the RAF performance in aerial warfare during a given war. Ground Forces The Ground Forces of Ruso X compromises most of the military activity of the nation. It includes the use of soldiers, tanks, and missiles in a given war. The Chief Army Officer is given authority to command the ground forces during wartime. Economy The nation is rich in coal and lead, and has enough for itself and for exporting to other nations. Rusons practice a traditional capitalist economy and enjoy the values of a free market. Category:Member of Guru Order